


Morning Shower

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft joins Greg in the shower
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Morning Shower

Greg stood in the shower, letting the warm water flow down his skin. He’d left Mycroft in bed, snoring softly. It was Sunday morning and the world was quiet. These times always felt a little precious, the moments where the world was thoroughly kept at bay.

The door to the shower opened and he smiled as Mycroft slipped in behind him. “Thought you were sound asleep.”

“The bed was noticeably emptier when I rolled over.” Mycroft kissed his throat and put his hands on Greg’s hips.

Greg leaned back against him, feeling Mycroft’s interest. “Need some help taking care of that?”

“I rather hoped you would,” said Mycroft, reaching around to give Greg a stroke.

Greg moaned softly and spread his feet, bracing himself against the wall of the shower. Mycroft slipped to his knees and parted his cheeks, licking him open.

Mycroft had a wicked streak Greg always loved to indulge him in. Dropping his head, Greg moaned, helpless under Mycroft’s tongue, knowing how much Mycroft enjoyed it and eager for what would come next.

Mycroft stood and wiped his mouth, fingering Greg a moment before lining up and guiding himself in. “You’re mine,” he said softly, kissing his throat again.  
Greg groaned and angled his head to give him room. “Always,” he said, breathless.

Mycroft moved slowly and steadily, clearly savoring the moment.

Greg panted softly, resting his head against his arm, more than happy to be the vessel for his lover’s pleasure.

Mycroft whispered softly against Greg’s skin, murmured praise and delight in all that he meant to him. Greg’s heart ached with love, his own need nearly forgotten in the moment.  
But of course, Mycroft would take care of him. Greg groaned as Mycroft took him in hand, moving a little faster, pushing Greg’s erection through his grip.

“Yes, Mycroft,” moaned Greg, shivering despite the warm water cascading over them both. His eyes squeezed shut as he neared his climax, breath coming in short pants.  
"I love you," Mycroft whispered in his ear.

And Greg was undone, groaning softly as he spilled over Mycroft's hand. He could feel Mycroft's satisfied smirk against his skin. Mycroft put his hands back on Greg's hips and thrust harder, faster, clearly chasing his own high.

He came with a soft moan, wrapping his arms around Greg and holding him close. “Come back to bed,” he said softly, breathing heavily, reaching to turn off the water.  
“Wasn’t quite done with the shower. Plus you got me a bit dirty again.” Greg wasn’t really complaining, but he shivered as the water vanished and the cooler air reached his skin.

“I’ll make it up to you later. Promise.” Mycroft stepped back to grab a towel.

Greg took it from him and reached up to dry Mycroft’s hair. “Now that sounds like a perfect Sunday.”


End file.
